FAQ
NOTE: this information may be/probably is out of date. Check the Project Meshnet wiki Q: What is the Seattle Meshnet Project? A: We are a Community Wireless Network project that is attempting to get a decent series of wireless connections available for public use. This will be done by creating a network that uses CJDNS routing protocols. It will use low cost wireless nano repeater hardware. Eventually we intend to have nodes in most areas of the city so that anyone who is interested can connect & become a node in the network. Q: What is Seattle Meshnet trying to do? A: Essentially we are trying to build the physical network for cjdns & other network protocols to run over in Seattle. Inside the network we intend to have no throttling or other modification of any network traffic, and each node will connect to each other under the Pico Peering agreement. In this manner, any malicious nodes will be disconnected from the meshnet before significant harm is done. Q: Is there any Uptime guaruntee for users of Seattle Meshnet? A: We have no uptime promise to users, since ultimately your connection to the network is dependant on your connection to other nodes around you. To help you should add yourself as a node on the map & mention how high above ground level you can mount an antenna & if you can mount it on your roof. The more nodes you connect up to, the less downtime is possible. Q: Is there a distinction between users and participants? A: No, a user & a participant are essentially the same thing in meshnet, since ideally everyone who participates will use the system. Q: If I just want to use it, what do I have to do? Is there a coverage map or something? Do I have to buy hardware, install drivers? A: To use the meshnet you need to get connected to nearby nodes. To find nodes near you check out the meshnet map here. To get connected you are going to need to buy a Ubiquiti Nanostation M2 or M5 depending on who you are peering with. Q: If I want to participate and extend the mesh, what do I have to do? A: Find a nearby node, contact them & meet. Discuss your potential new connection & agree on either the main Pico Peering agreement or one modified to suit both nodes needs. I'd also agree on who is paying for the link, whether it is split 50-50 or whether the connecting party pays for the necessary hardware. Q: What do I have to buy? Where do I get it? A: At the moment we have standardized around Nanostation M5s from Ubiquiti. These radios are cheap (less than $100), powerful, weatherproof & use 5ghz, which has much more unused spectrum than 2.4ghz. Q: Does it connect to my existing Comcast internet? A: No, this should not be connected to your home internet connection, especially if you use a company (such as Comcast) that caps its users. Q: How does it connect to the Internet? A: Someone with more info needs to provide an answer. Q: What kind of maintenance does it take? A: The level of maintenance needed should be fairly low, once you get you antenna aligned to connect to another node & cjdns running, besides hardware failure, the only other maintenance will be if you need to realign the antenna due to a band clamp coming loose, or snow piled up blocking the antenna. Q: Lastly (and you might not have to worry about this one just yet until the system gets bigger), if someone connects to my mesh node and downloads child porn, will the FBI show up on my doorstep? A: If someone is in trouble you only need to work with law enforcement if they follow the rules. You can't be held liable for what nodes connected to you are doing. For more info, check out these two great threads: http://www.dslreports.com/forum/r22509010-.-Anyone-getting-this-crap-from-the-copy-right-police- and http://www.dslreports.com/forum/r22697854-Blocking-illegal-stuff.